Nothing but the best
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: *CADE* When Jade's at work, a horny Cat Calls her. This is for 'Olivia Jayne', from my WAKE UP JEFF Comp. *FLEMLASH!*


**This is my Cade One-Shot for: OliviaJayne :)**  
**Enjoy :3(Ok, now. This is flemlash! Don't say i didn't warn you)**

* * *

Jade and Cat had been dating for a whole month and they have never had sex. Both Cat and Jade wanted to wait until they new they were both ready for the next step in their relationship. Ever since Jades dad passed away. Jade couldn't live in that house anymore with a woman who hated her - Her step mom. She hated Jade with a passion, and after her step mom threw her out. The Valentine's took her in, the nice people that they were. Adopted her like their own daughter then one night. Cat kissed her. It was unlike anything Jade had ever felt in her whole life. Jade kissed her back. That was the first time Jade had felt real love, when Cat kissed her that and Cat kissed like there was no tomorrow, Every time they were together but before they agreed to go out. They had a long talk about their relationship, about how they would wait until they were truly ready. One night when Jade was at work, she got a phone call from the love of her life on her break.

"Hi Honey!" Cat giggled down the phone.

"Hi Kitty, How are you?" Jade cooed at her.

"I'm not gonna lie, to you Jadey. I'm really horny!"

"What?" Jade laughed. "You're never horny!"

"I know Jade. I don't know why, but it feels amazing!"

"Well, get out your vibrator i bought you." She giggled. Jade loved being in love, it was like being high everyday of your life.

"I would, but i want you to be here..." She paused.

"What?" Jade choked on her coffee.

"I think we're ready Jadey," Cat said. "Would you want to? Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready! I love you so much!"

"Well?" Cat paused. "Can we when you get home from work?"

"But I'd don't get off until 10!"

"I'm sick!" Jade laughed " *Cough* *Cough*"

"Don't lie jade! She laughed. "You might lose your job!"

"I'm going to tell Erwin, I'm not well!" Jade said. "I'll see you soon, Kitty Cat."

Jade took of her apron, got off her seat and walked to Erwin's office *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" He shouted.

"Hi, Erwin. I'm not feeling so well, I might be coming down with something."

"Oh Jade! That's fine, I'll see you when you're better!" He said blowing her a kiss. "Get well soon!"

"Thanks Erwin!" Jade said leaving his office, thinking about finally making love to the love of her life.

Jade went to her locker, took out her jacket and handbag and ran to her bike, literally ran. She hopped on and started it, pulling out her parking space at nearly 100m/h. She raced home, never even stopping to check for cars. She parked her bike and stopped for a second. _Oh my god. I'm about to fuck Cat Valentine!_

She walked into the house, closed the door and was attacked by her lover - Cat Valentine -

"Are you ready?" Cat whispered seductively.

"Yes, but is anybody in?" Jade said nibbling her ear.

"No, They're at a wedding," Cat replied, with a moan.

Jade leaned in and nibbled Cat's ear. Another moan escaped from Cat's mouth, making Jade squirm. Jade pushed Cat up against the closest wall. She leaned in to her neck licking from her ear right the way down to her collarbone. Jade opened her mouth and breathed on her neck, Cat obviously enjoyed it when the biggest moan escaped her mouth. Cat blushed.

"It's ok honey, you're suppost to moan," Jade said kissing her again.

Jade picked up cat and kissed her. Cat put her legs around Jades waist, and Jade walked though the house, to the stairs and up them. Cat started to strip Jade. Unbuttoning her Black shirt. Before they got all the way up the stairs they were both topless. Jade walked in to there room and threw Cat on the bed. Cat pulled Jade on top of her, kissing her Bra. She really wanted to get into those beautiful breasts. Cat looked up at her, deep into her beautiful blue eyes for a agreement to take off her bra. Jade went down and kissed Cat passionately, Cat took a deep breath and unhooked the black lase bra letting it fall onto Cats chest. Cats eyes widened and she felt her self get suddenly more moist down in her southern area. Jade pulled up Cat, giving her the opportunity to lick Jades nipples. Jade moaned as she done this, she felt herself also get wet also as she unhooked Cat's purple lase bra. She pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Cat lay down as Jade started licking and playing with her breasts. "Ah Jade," Cat moaned.

Jade licked down Cat's body until she got to the hem off her jeans. She unbuttoned them, pulling them down to reveal her thong. Jades core started to heat up as she saw that the pink thong had a large damp patch. Jade couldn't wait any longer, she jumped off Cat and started attacking her own jeans button as she did this cat, pulled of her thong, she was so hot she couldn't do it.

Cat got down on her knees and slowly unbuttoned Jades jeans. she could smell Jade. Cat slowly pulled down her jeans revealing a very damp pair of black panties. Cats core started heating up like, Jades had done. She pulled down jades panties, to revel Jades shaven pussy. Jade lifted up cat kissing her on the lips very genially.

She lay cat on the bed, parted her legs to release the sweet smell of Cat Valentine. She leaned forward and found Cat's clit. She took her tongue and started licking it slowly at first, This made Cat's hips buckle pushing Jades face deep into cats vagina. Jade fooled around with Cat's clit making her pant like a dog. She then took her tongue and started licking from the bottom of Cat's pussy, licking all the way up to the top slowly, when she reached Cats cunt she dipped her tongue in and out slowly. Make a scream come out the mouth of cat Valentine.

Jade repeated this 'Licking' action several times before roughly with out any warning forcing her tongue so deep into Cat then quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers first one, she moved in and out of cat quickly, then added another one making cat squirm then a third and as she done this Cat exploded all over jades face. A squirt - flew from Cats pussy into jades mouth and all around her chin and nose. As cat came down from her high. she lay, sleepily on her bed. Breathing in and out roughly trying to gain back some of the oxygen she had just lost. She looked up at jade and kissed her.

As jade went to get up from the bed, cat pulled her down and roughly kissed her, and licked down her body to her place of worship. she looked at it, and just as Jade got comfy Cat roughly put her whole fist inside of Jade! Jade sprung up, Screaming in lust. Cat then took two fingers and again without warning, rammed them up into Jades ass. Jade was panting like a dog, and started to clamp down onto Cat's fist and fingers causing them to move in her, This was too much for Jade causing her to whimper. Cat took this as a good sign and took out her fist, leaving Jade stretched. She took 3 finger and gradually began to work them in and out of her, licking her clit at the same time, so this was to much for Jade and she came all over Cat's hand, leaving the sheets below her, soaking wet.

"You may have to wash these sheets tomorrow," Jade said sitting up and kissing Cat.

"That was Amazing!" Cat said returning the kiss. "I'm glad we did this, I'm also glad we waited."

"I love you Cat Valentine,"

"I love you too Jade West,"

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this :3 What do you think? Let me know! xD  
Peace! xD**


End file.
